I Warned Him
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: This the sequel to 'Changes Everything' it is also my first crossover story. Jane gets a threatening letter from Red John. it is up to Lisbon, Don and Charlie to find him before Red John kills Jane. Will they get there in time? Or is it to late for Jane?
1. Appearances

Well here is the first Chapter to the sequel to 'Changes Everything'. There is a twist in this one for it is a mentalist/numb3rs crossover. this is my first attempt at a crossover story so sorry it is crap. The first chapter is completely mentalist. the others will come in later. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Appearances

One Year Later

Jane and Lisbon had now been together a year. Their relationship was more that just a boyfriend, girlfriend thing. On Christmas day Jane had asked Lisbon to marry him. She had accepted his offer so quickly it had made his head spin. They had told Minnelli and was surprised at the bosses acceptance to the relationship.

But now Red John had made an appearance again. And this time he was leaving little messages for Jane at each scene. One had said:

Dear Mr Jane

I congratulate you on your change in character. I never knew there was a decent man hidden under all that psychic shit.

But you flaunted me on television and for that I punished you. It is now time for **you** to pay for your rudeness. You better keep you agent Girlfriend close. For if she takes one eye off of you. She will loose you forever, for I shall kill you.

Good Day

Patrick Jane

Jane remembered the pure horror in Lisbon eyes when she had read the letter. Jane didn't understand why Red wanted him dead so much. He had thought that he had already paid the price for his frivolous words that Red John had taken to heart.

"I am putting you under police supervision. It is no longer safe for you to be here Patrick." Said Lisbon as she held him close to her.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing. I am more likely to get killed that way. I am safer here than anywhere else." Replied Jane as he lifted Lisbon's head so he could look into her eyes.

Lisbon knew he was right, he was always right. But she couldn't help but want him to be hidden. Two, quite large men entered the room, they where bother roughly about six foot four. They grabbed Jane's arms and pulled him back.

"No what are you doing?" he looked to Lisbon pleadingly.

"Its for your own safety." She paused and kissed him tenderly "I'm sorry." A single tear slid down her pale cheek as she watched the two men practically drag Jane out of the room.

9

Lisbon sat in her office. It was quite early but people were there. The post boy strolled around the bullpen with his trolley. He knocked on Lisbon's office door.

"Letter for you agent Lisbon." He said as he walked up to her desk.

"Thank you Jesse." She said as she nodded her head and smiled, but the smile did not reach hers eyes. Jesse noticed this but he knew it was not his place to question. He was just the post boy right. His shift finished as soon as everyone got his or her mail.

Lisbon quickly opened the brown envelope, reading the letter that was inside caused her heart to pound against her chest.

Dear Agent Lisbon

I warned Mr Jane that if you took your eyes off him I would kill him. Sees you don't take a hint when its thrown at you.

I know that you sent Jane away with to burly looking men. So I guess you have decided Patrick Jane's fate.

He shall die agent Lisbon and you can't stop it.

Have a nice day.

Red John

His signature of a red smiley face was at the bottom of the page. This was real and Lisbon might have just gotten her fiancé killed.

* * *

Hmmmm Cliffy XD. please review and tell me whether this story is worth continuing.


	2. My God

My God

Lisbon stared at the letter for what felt like hours. Only when Rigsby came and took it from her did she register where she was.

"He's going to die, and its all my fault."

"No he's not. Just got a call. Jane arrived at the safe house ten minutes ago. He's safe boss."

"You really think Jane being in a safe house is going to stop Red John. You know that when his mind is set, he gets results."

"You sound as if you have given up hope." Said Rigsby as he eyed his boss.

"I don't know." She replied, her voice completely helpless.

Rigsby left the room, leaving his broken boss to ponder her thoughts. What if Jane really was in trouble? Would they be able to stop Red John? Rigsby didn't want to thing about it, yet his trail of thought just kept coming back to the question. Is Jane going to die?

The phone rang and rang, Rigsby didn't notice until Cho threw a screwed up piece of paper at him.

"California Bureau of Investigation…" Rigsby eyes widened in shock as he listened to the voice at the other end of the phone. He practically dropped the phone as ran to his boss's office.

"Jane is gone." Rigsby paused as he took in his boss's fearful expression "They found blood too."

"How much." She managed to choke out.

"Not a lot, the amount of blood was consistent to that of a head wound." Rigsby felt his heart drop at the sight of his boss "Jane was defiantly taken by force."

9

His head throbbed. He tried to open his eyes but there was some sort of fabric covering them. He could here water drop and footsteps. Splashes of water as the footsteps treaded through the thin layer of water that flooded the floor. He could feel rope cutting into the flesh of his wrists and ankles.

"Do you know why you are here Jane?" said a voice mockingly.

"No," replied Jane, his voice hoarse.

"You made a fool out of me Patrick Jane. That is something I can never let slip."

"You killed my wife and child. Is that not punishment enough?"

"I understand you are engaged Mr Jane." The voice paused "I suppose I should congratulate you. But unfortunately for you, you shall never see your wedding day. The death of your family is not punishment enough. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. To kill the famous so called psychic Patrick Jane."

"Then do it already."

"I am waiting for someone." The voice paused again "I don't want to put on such a good show without an audience."

Jane swallowed hard as he caught the drift of what he was saying. Red John was going to force Lisbon to watch.

"You see I just bought this wonderful new set of chairs. Be a shame not to use them, wouldn't it?"

"You're a sick son of a bitch you know that?" said Jane, venom dripping from his words.

Red John kicked Jane hard in the ribs, again and again. A terrible crack sounded. Jane doubled over in pain, coughing uncontrollably. Blood splattered over Jane's pale lips.

"Oh dear, did I do that?" spat Red John, a sick grin covering his face "You insult me again and it will be worse."

Jane shivered on the cold wet floor. _If this is how I die, I shall not let him see my fear _thought Jane as he lay, blind on the floor.

"Well then Mr Jane, lets hope that your friends take the bate." said Red John, changing the subject. Jane could hear the worry in his voice. Red was unsure.

Jane smiled, but it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. He could not take another beating like the one he had just received. It would surely kill him. His vision became misty as his consciousness began to slip away. Soon he fell into the black abyss of oblivion again.

Well there is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I am moving in with my dad so it's all a bit hectic at the moment. Hope you enjoyed. Please review XD


	3. Eppes Brothers

Eppes Brothers

Charlie followed his brother into the CBI building, his eyes drifting around the room. He noticed a red haired girl sitting at her desk, staring at a worn brown leather sofa.

Don knocked on the office door. Teresa Lisbon was writing in black letters on the distorted glass.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

Don obeyed, his strong, dashing agent façade in full swing. Lisbon sat behind her desk, her face pallid.

"I'm Special Agent Don Eppes, this is my brother Charlie."

Lisbon stood up, trying to look as calm as possible.

"Agent Lisbon." She replied as she shook Don's hand.

"We understand that you are in charge of Red John." Said Don as he noticed her flinch at the name "Well, he has killed two more people and the FBI have been called to help."

Lisbon still didn't reply.

"Agent Lisbon?" Don gave her a concerned look "Is something the matter."

"Yes," she paused "He has kidnapped one of us. Patrick Jane, a consultant."

"Patrick Jane the psychic?" asked Charlie, finally making his presence professional.

"Yes," replied Lisbon "He's um…" She broke into tears before she could finish. She mentally kicked herself for being unprofessional.

"Sorry,"

"No its fine." Don paused "What is Mr Jane's connection to Red John?"

"Red John killed his wife and child." Charlie continued.

Don gave his brother a surprised look.

"It was big news Don. Patrick Jane was quite famous." Charlie said as he looked at Lisbon fiddle with the ring on her finger.

"He's you fiancé!" said Charlie suddenly.

Lisbon nodded in response, her tears slowly beginning to subside.

"He received a letter from Red John saying that if I took my eyes off him. That Red John would take Jane and kill him." She paused "Then I received this letter today." She handed the piece of paper to Don.

"He was taken three hours ago. But no one saw a car leave the sage house. So how he got Jane out of there, we don't know."

"He may not have left." Said Don, stating the obvious in a way.

"That is the conclusion we have come to. We have asked for building plans to see if there are any basements that he could have taken Jane to."

Don nodded in understanding. He looked at his brother. He knew that Charlie had an idea of what Lisbon was going through. Seeing as Amita had been kidnapped not that long ago.

9

Jane once again felt the world plummet down on him like a tone of bricks. Pain was all his body felt, no fear, no worry, just pain.

"Hello Patrick Jane." Said Red John, the mocking tone was complete in his voice again.

"Your little CBI friends took the bait. They know you are still at the safe house. They just don't know where."

"Why are you telling me this?" said Jane as he spat out some blood from his mouth.

"No reason, oh and the FBI are involved. One man there I am particularly interested in. May bring him here to keep you company." Said Red.

"Who?" Jane demanded.

"Charlie Eppes." Red John said as he got up. Smirking at the helpless Jane on the flooded floor.

"The Math Genius?"

"Exactly, two great minds in the same room. Would make killing you a whole lot more interesting. Oh course I would have to kill him too. Can't kill you and not kill him too." Red Paused "Besides his brother is the head agent. All feds deserve to suffer."

Jane noticed that Red was moving again. A door slammed shut and Jane knew that he was alone in this cold, damp room. Him being blind folded made it even worse.

9

Red John left the safe house in his disguise. No one in the safe house would notice him leave. They were to worried about more people going missing. So he began to plan on how he was going to get Charlie Eppes. It wouldn't be easy. But he liked a challenge.

Well here is the next chapter and I finally managed to introduce the numb3rs guys. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review XD


	4. Company For You Jane

There is one part in this chapter that is kinda horrible. sorry it took so long. enjoy XD

Company For You Jane

Charlie had no idea where he was, he felt the cold water seep through his thin t-shirt. He looked around taking in his surroundings. That's when he noticed him. Patrick Jane the all-famous psychic turned for the CBI. He covered head to toe in blood. His eyes were fixed on Charlie. Charlie's brown eyes locked with Jane's blue one's. Charlie crawled over to the consultant. Jane was slowly slipping out of consciousness. Charlie checked over his wounds. He had a stab wound to the left shoulder and from the blood the was pooling from the blonde man's mouth, some internal bleeding.

"Patrick Jane?"

Jane nodded weakly.

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Eppes."

"I know." Replied Jane weakly as more blood spill from his mouth.

"You do?"

"Red John told me he was gonna take you. He wants to bring your brother and Lisbon here." Jane paused as he tried to take a breath "he is going to kill us in front of them."

A chill ran down Charlie's spine. He knew that Red John was and sick evil murderer but he had no idea how much of a sick murderous man he really was.

9

"He's taken Charlie." Exclaimed Charlie as Don ran into Lisbon's office "Red John has taken my brother."

Lisbon felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"SORRY!" Don shouted "THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH HAS MY BROTHER."

Van Pelt stood in horror. She and Charlie had got chatting shortly after his first appearance at the station.

Don stalked out of the office and sat in the nearest chair.

"Agent Eppes?" said Van Pelt as she approached the exasperated agent.

"Don," he replied softly as he looked at the red haired agent with tear pricked eyes.

"Don, I just finished looking at the blue prints for the building and there is definitely a basement there."

"Good, you come with me. Tell your boss to stay here."

"Why Agent…" she was cut off by the agent

"Don!"

"Why Don?"

"Because I don't think she is coping very well. It would be better if she stayed put."

"But he has your brother, surely you are in the same position as her."

"Just do it." Van Pelt nodded and informed her boss. Lisbon surprisingly didn't argue.

9

The car journey didn't take that long with the lights on. Don practically leapt out of the car, his gun in hand. Van Pelt followed, her gun securely at her side.

The door to the basement was not easy to find, it was tucked away in a tiny ally that it was no surprise that no one had found it when they swept the place.

They slowly descended down the stairs. Don was the first to get hit, then Grace almost straight afterwards. The world became nothing more than a black abyss to them.

When they woke up under a spotlight. They were tied to gold chairs with red cushions. This man really was theatrical.

"Welcome agents." Said a voice.

"Where is my brother?"

"Last I checked, lying unconscious on the cold wet floor." The voice replied slyly.

Then the rest of the room lit up and there at the end of the room were the two people they had come for.

"You see, I caught your brother trying to help Mr Jane here. So I knocked him out. Barely a scratch on him now, but when I have finished with him. You will barely recognise him. You see I am going to let the two of you go."

"But we will give you in."

The voice soon became a man in a mask as he stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a clown mask. It was painted to be a sad, mutilated clown by all the cuts a bruises that were on it.

"Well that would be hard seeing as you can't see my face."

Don grunted angrily. His brother looked unharmed, other than him being out cold. But the other man was a mess. Blood oozed from a stab wound on his shoulder. Internal bleeding was made obvious by the blood that slowly flowed from his mouth.

"What have you done to him?" Said Don as he nodded towards the blonde man.

"Who Jane?" Red John paused "Well you see, I punished him. He's an arrogant fraud. He may be a good guy to you. But to me, he's no more than a cockroach."

"Your sick." Spat Don.

"Well that's true." Replied Red as walked over to the now stirring Charlie.

"A pretty one, your brother." Red paused as he put his hand around Charlie's throat "Such a waste of a brilliant mind." He slowly lifted the curly haired man from the floor. Not stopping when his feet were no longer touching the ground.

Charlie gasped for air. He tried to struggle but his limbs wouldn't respond. He'd been drugged.

Don screamed at the man to stop. Begged him to put his brother down. Red John dropped Charlie and ordered him to stand. He then pulled the weak Jane to his feet. Jane tried to lean against the wall but Red Just pulled him forwards.

"If he stands, you stand." He stated.

Red pulled out a long knife; it glistened in the dim light. Charlie began to panic as Red approached him. Jane watched in horror as Red went to strike then young man and in a moment of strength, threw himself in front of the mathematician. The knife plunged deep into his body.

"JANE," shouted Van Pelt as she watched the knife plunge towards Jane's heart.

Red let go of the knife in a moment of surprise and let Jane fall to the ground. Jane fell on his front, pushing the knife deeper. He rolled onto his back before the handle of the knife was up against him.

He coughed a gasped for breath as the darkness of death pulled at his mind.

"JANE, Jane no…" Van Pelt broke into tears as Jane went limp. But his eyes remained open. His pupils consuming the light blue that once resided there.

OMG I am soooo mean. Sorry this chapter took so long. I have recently moved in with my dad so its been kinda hectic. Anyway I will try to update soon.


	5. Lisbon

Lisbon

Van Pelt stared at Jane's body in disbelief. Don too could not believe that the man they had been looking for had just been murdered in front of his eyes.

"Jane you son of a bitch, you dirtied my knife."

"You're a sick son of a bitch." Said Charlie as he knelt next to Jane and respectively closed his eyes.

Red grabbed Charlie by the throat again and pinned him to the wall.

"Careful what you say to me." Said Red as he traced along Charlie's neck with the knife leave a line of Jane's blood in its wake.

Charlie tried his hardest to hide the fear that he felt. He had just witnessed an innocent man be killed and he was now set on getting out of here alive. He WAS getting this man locked away.

9

Lisbon had decided she couldn't wait any longer. She knew that agent Eppes and Van Pelt were over at the safe house but she needed to find Jane. She needed to see him.

She swiftly picked up Jane's car keys. She thought his car would be a little less obvious (hence another reason why she bought it for him).

She had never driven his car. She had just walked into the show room and picked the car that she thought most suited him. She realised why Jane loved it so much. By how comfy and smooth to drive it was.

She drove to the safe house as quickly as she could without getting arrested. She knew that there was a basement when she over heard the genius kid, Charlie mention it. All she needed to do was find the door.

Gun in hand she made her way to an alley that looked like a good possibility and surely enough there it was. The basement door, and it was open.

It felt like a trap, like she was supposed to walk in. But she didn't care. Then an idea hit here. She knew Rigsby and Cho were here.

_Back up _she thought as she took out her phone and rang Cho.

"Hey Cho its me," she paused "Yeah I think I know where Jane is. Get Rigsby and meet me in the ally."

Not five minutes later there they were, her trusted colleges.

They made there way down into the basement quietly. They could here talking and what sounded like Don Eppes cursing.

She hid behind an old locker. What met here eyes made her heart sink. The on the floor, lying in a puddle of blood was Patrick Jane. Eyes closed. Van Pelt and Don were tied to a chair. Charlie Eppes was cradling his stomach, blood flowing from his mouth. He was in bad shape. The three agents made a decision and all appeared at the same time, guns drawn.

"Put the knife down and put your hands above you head." Said Rigsby and he watched Red John lower the knife.

"What no evil plan to over run us?" said Cho surprised by the action.

"I know when I am going to lose a fight and this one I would lose." Replied the man "Agent Lisbon, sorry for your loss."

"Loss?"

"Well I did kill you fiancé."

Lisbon looked at Jane. He wasn't breathing, wasn't moving, nothing. Lisbon made her way to his side and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"JANE," she shouted as she pull the man into her arms and rocked back and forth "Jane no."

Van Pelt broke into tears as she watched her boss grieve over Jane. Cho untied the two of them and then watched as Don ran to his brother's side. Charlie was clearly having trouble breathing and Don was just knelt next to him, having no idea what to do.

Cho made his way the agent's side and then began to assess the man injuries.

"He has a punctured lung and internal bleeding. We need to get him to a hospital." He looked at Rigsby and noticed he was busy busting Red John and so turned to Van Pelt. He followed he line of vision to the pale, bloody Jane in Lisbon's arms. Cho felt tears begin to prick his eyes and it was a weird feeling. He never really likes to show emotion but Jane was his friend, and now he was dead.

Don rang and ambulance and then made his way to agent Lisbon's side.

"Lisbon?" he paused as he knelt next to her "I am so sorry." She looked at him with pained eyes.

"He died saving my brother, he saved my baby brothers life and for that I will be for ever grateful." He paused again as he looked at the blonde man "He is a hero."

Don heard sirens coming from outside.

"Minnelli is here." Said Rigsby as he hung up his phone.

"How about I carry him out of here?" said Don as he placed a comforting hand on Lisbon's shoulder, she nodded and then let the dark haired agent take Jane from her embrace.

Don carried the blonde consultant out of the building where he was swarmed by EMTS, Lisbon at his side.

"No pulse." Said one of the EMT'S as he placed to fingers on Jane's neck.

"Get a crash cart."

Lisbon knew Jane was too far-gone but inside she felt that maybe, just maybe they could get him back.

Jane's body jumped as the shock coursed through his body and again as he was shocked again.

"We have a pulse, but its weak." Lisbon dropped to her knees in shock. How was that even possible?

"How long was he gone?" she asked Don as he helped her up.

"Not long, couple of minutes. You arrived shortly after he was stabbed. Charlie Closed Jane eyes and then Red John just started kicking him. Then you appeared."

"I thought it was longer." She said as she

"He's going into shock, announced one of the EMT'S as they wheeled Jane off to one of the Ambulance's. Then Don noticed he brother on a gurney.

"I have to go with him." Lisbon nodded in understanding and then went to the ambulance Jane was in. The EMT'S let her ride with Jane and what was really only a five-minute journey, to Lisbon took much longer. Everything was a blur; she couldn't even register Jane in front of her. All she could think about was how this was her fault.

An EMT's shouted soon brought her back to reality.

"He's crashing," They took Jane out of the Ambulance and was wheeled off. Lisbon could here the Doctor say "clear" as he applied the paddles to Jane's chest. But then Lisbon was lead off to a waiting room where she was forced to wait.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been kinda busy. So I couldn't live with killing Jane. I have done it once and once is enough. Hope you enjoyed and I will try to update soon.


	6. Waiting

So here is the next chapter. Enjoy xx

Waiting

Lisbon and Don sat in the waiting room for hours. They would look at the clock, look at each other and then watch the door again. It made Lisbon feel a little better having someone with her. Even though as soon as Don heard news of his brother he would be off like a shot.

"Who's here for Charlie Epps?"

"I am." Relied Don as he started to stand "How is he?"

"He is on a ventilator, he had a punctured lung and quite a bit of internal bleeding." The doctor paused "your brother was very lucky though. His injuries could have been much worse. If he makes it through the first 24 hours I believe he will make a full recovery."

"If?"

"His condition is still serious. His body has endured a lot."

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet, he is still in recovery. Someone will come and get you when you can."

"Ok,"

Don went and sat back down with Lisbon again. He noticed that she seemed to be in a world of her own. A cocoon.

Half an hour passed and no word. Then a doctor walked into the waiting area.

"Who is here for Patrick Jane?"

Don put up his hand and then nudged Lisbon. Her attention was then on the doctor that approached them."

"How is he?" Don asked, he could clearly see that Lisbon couldn't.

"He's stable. He went into shock and crashed shortly after arrival. We were able to get him back and perform the surgery. The knife did some serious damage and at the moment Mr Jane's chances are pretty slim. But if he can make it through the next 48 hours his chances improve."

Don knew doctor was trying to help, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Agent Epps," said a nurse as she approached him "your brother is out of recovery. You can go see him now if you want to follow me."

"You going to be ok?" he asked Lisbon as he looked at her.

"You go see your brother, I'll be fine."

Don didn't believe her. He really wanted to see his brother, but he didn't want to leave agent Lisbon alone either.

"I am going to stay with agent Lisbon till one of her team arrives."

"Ok, your brother is on the first floor, room 123."

The number made Don smirk. But it disappeared as he saw Lisbon's surprised look.

"You don't have to." She said. A small smile touched her lips.

"You shouldn't be alone right now." He said.

"When can I see him?" Lisbon asked the doctor.

"Once we get him settled into the ICU someone will come and find you."

Lisbon nodded and the sat down again, Don mirrored her movement.

"I am going to call your office and get one of you team to come over ok."

She nodded and the watch him in the corner of her eye as he got out his cell and dialled the number into the keypad.

She hadn't known Agent Epps long but she already respected him. He was understanding and put others before himself. She was a great example of that.

"They are sending over Van Pelt. She can't concentrate on work so they though she would be the best person."

Lisbon nodded and waited for her co-worker with Agent Epps at her side.

* * *

I am soooo sorry this chapter took so long. i have so many others stories i have to do and this is one of the ones that ended up close to the bottom. Sorry for it being short too. Please review


	7. Authors Note

I have decided that I am going to stop this story for a while. I will finish it but it won't be fore for a while. So just keep an eye out and sorry for the inconvenience. Everything is just so messed up right now.


	8. Adoption

I have decided that I am going to stop this story all together. So i am putting it up for adoption. If anyone wants to finish this story then send me an email

Sorry. x x


End file.
